


Thirsting For More

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-09
Updated: 2009-03-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Thirsting For More

Title: Thirsting For More  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s Challenge #272: Polyjuice Potion  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Thirsting For More

~

Dropping the hair into the Polyjuice Potion, he watched it turn deep brown. Raising it to his lips, he swallowed, shocked when, instead of the lumpy liquid he was used to, a silky elixir flowed down his throat. Perhaps Polyjuice did truly approximate a man’s essence.

“Well?”

Harry licked his lips. “Tastes like chocolate,” he finally said. “Unsweetened, bitter, dark chocolate.”

“Indeed?” Severus smirked, consuming his own goblet. Contemplating, he said, “Yours reminds me of pumpkin juice.”

“Rich and sweet?” Harry, in Severus’ form, asked, grinning.

“Perhaps. Leaves me thirsting for more,” Severus, looking like Harry, said, reaching for him.

~


End file.
